Sans meet Frisk
by Destroyermj
Summary: Sans POV "SANS WAKE UP"shouted papyrus "uhhh mmhhh" I said as I slowly got out of bed "bro do you have any ketchup for me today"I said as I stared at papyrus "NO BROTHER THERE IS NO TIME WE ARE ALREADY ONE MINUTE LATE FOR OUR PATROL"said Papyrus. "Ok then just let me sleep for five more minutes"I said as I got back into bed "NO BROTHER WE MUST LEAVE NOW I WILL EVEN CARRY YOU I


Sans POV

"SANS WAKE UP"shouted papyrus "uhhh mmhhh" I said as I slowly got out of bed "bro do you have any ketchup for me today"I said as I stared a papyrus "NO BROTHER THERE IS NO TIME WE ARE ALREADY ONE MINUTE LATE FOR OUR PATROL"said Papyrus. "Ok then just let me sleep for five more minutes"I said as I got back into bed "NO BROTHER WE MUST LEAVE NOW I WILL EVEN CARRY YOU IF I HAVE TO" shouted papyrus "I would like to see you try" I said. As soon as I finished my sentence papyrus grabbed me out of bed and carried me all the way to my station on his shoulders."oh look I stalked my shelves up already with ketchup" I said as I started to chug the bottles of ketchup "NO BROTHER I WAS THE ONE TO STALK UP YOUR STATION WITH ALL OF THE KETCHUP I FOUND SO THAT YOU WOULD FINALLY DO YOUR WORK INSTEAD OF LOLLYGAGGING" said Papyrus "oh thanks bro" I said as Papyrus started to run to his station welp I guess it is time for some puns. I usually as soon as my brother leaves to go to his station go the this big door I found with this nice lady who tells knock knock jokes with me through the door and well she asked me something strange yesterday.

(please sir if a Human ever comes through this door please make sure they are safe and watch over them) Usually I wouldn't do something like that but a person who sincerely loves bad jokes is a good person to me. Right before I reached the door I heard something the door it was opening at first I was excited because I thought the lady was about to come through but it was just a Little human Child and so I hid in the bushes and watched as they played through the snow smiling this kid was pretty young and was very cute. Soon they reached the gate my brother made "human don't you know how to greet a friend?" I said and they turned look at me straight in the eye socket and shook my hand PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFF "heh the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick it's always funny" I said as the human started to laugh and the expression on the kid's face was kind of familiar but I could swear I met them before but that wouldn't be possible anyway "Hi I'm Sans Sans the skeleton you're a human right that's hilarious anyway I am supposed to be on watch for humans right now but I don't really care about my brother he is a human hunting quick go through this gate thingy don't worry my brother made it too big to stop 's my brother Papyrus just up ahead quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp". "BROTHER YOU HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES IN A WEEK YOU HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANY WORK TODAY!.Papyrus said "relax paps and besides I have done a ton of work today I a SKELETON" I said "SANS ENOUGH WITH YOUR BAD PUNS"shouted Papyrus "oh come I mean that was pretty HUMERUS" I said "SANS I SAID ENOUGH WHY WOULD SUCH A GREAT PERSON LIKE ME HAVE WORK SO HARD TO GET SOME RECOGNITION"said Papyrus "wow bro it sounds to me like you're working yourself DOWN TO THE BONE"I said "NYEEEEEEHHHH STOP IT SANS THIS IS SERIOUS IF YOU DON'T STOP BOONDOGGLING I WILL DISOWN YOU"Papyrus says his face in shock as he just realized that he had just made a pun "Maybe this lamp will help you get more friends"I said "SANS I HAVE NO TIME TO TALK TO INANIMATE OBJECTS NOW I'VE GOT TO GO BACK SO THAT I CAN WORK ON MY Papyrus as he left "ok you can come out now" I said "Um sir I have a question HOW DID THAT ACTUALLY WORK" the human shouted "I mean to you yeah the lamp covers me but to your brother I was just standing beside it" the human said "yeah why do you think I mentioned the lamp so much you thought I was selling you out nahh I was trying to make papyrus think that you were also a Iamp"I said and before the human was about to leave I told her that it would make my brothers day if he saw her and she agreed to help me out and after a long day of Puzzles I went back to my house and crashed on my bed.


End file.
